moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Missing on a Star
Missing on a Star is a two-part story that was published in issue 25 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. Characters In order of appearance: *Elder Furi (narrator) *Super Moshis *Wally Warpspeed (name mention) *Glumponauts *Sprockett *Hubbs *Glump Guard *Tomba *Judder *Game Show Host *Captain Squirk *First Officer Ooze *Splutnik *Dr. C. Fingz *Sassafras *Dr. Strangeglove *Sweet Tooth *Big Chief Tiny Head *C.L.O.N.C. Leader Story Part One Greetings, Mission fans! Elder Furi here. Have you been keeping up with the cosmic going ons up in the Way-Outta-Sphere? Things have been getting pretty crazy lately, especially since the Super Moshis' most recent mission saw them... Missing on a Star After blasting off from Wally Warpspeed's explosive asteroid, the Super Moshis found themselves under attack from giant Glumponauts as they approached the mysterious growing star in search of their Zoshling friends. As the goo flew and the Glumponauts beat a hasty retreat, things became frighteningly clear: this was no star, it was a huge C.L.O.N.C. space station - and the Super Moshis were heading straight for its heart! Inside the eerie space station all was quiet. The Zoshlings' Rhapsody 2 space ship was abandoned, and the main hangar as empty. Well almost, because Sprockett and Hubbs soon appeared from behind a heap of scrap metal. The nickel-plated nincompoops explained that the Zoshlings had been seized by Glumps and taken to Cell Block F. But how were the Supers going to get out of the hangar when all the doors were locked? With a key of course! After grabbing it from a dozing Glump guard, our heroes were just about to enter the next room when Sprockett and Hubbs stopped them: scanners were picking up massive, but very odd, life signs nearby. Brave as ever, the Super Moshis armed themselves with some special De-Glumping Goo and prepared for battle. Now we all know Super Moshis are fearless, but nothing could prepare them for what happened next, because they found themselves surrounded by Mutant Glump Sharks who were guarding thousands of abducted Moshlings. Thankfully the De-Glumping Goo came in very handy and the Moshlings were soon free. But things were about to get icy... very icy! You see the next area our friends discovered was a frozen chamber. Brrrr! Tomba the Wistful Snowtot explained that a crazy Moshling called udder was being held there in ice-olation because he kept breaking things. Snow joke! They simply had to help Judder, but the poor fella was frozen in a huge block of ice. Quick as a flash Tomba lent the Super Moshis his pointy nose to fix the ship's heater. Before you could say 'can you smell carrots?' the heat was on and Judder was free. HOORAY! Part Two After a quick bowl of tasty chicken soup (prepared by the Super Moshis of course) Judder was ready to help break into Cell Block F - but that's easy peasy when you're an Unhinged Jackhammer. Rrrrrrrrrr... they were through in seconds! As the Super Moshis entered Cell Block F they were immediately quizzed by a Glump game show host but managed to convice the ridiculous blob of badness that they were members of C.L.O.N.C. DUH! Next our heroes were forced to answer a series of daft questions to free Captain Squirk, First Officer Ooze, Splutnik and Dr. C. Fingz. Thank goodness my amazing Super Moshis are brainier than big brain pies. YAY, AT LAST THE ZOSHLINGS WERE FREE! But just as the Supers had tried to flee their escape pod, a furiously shouty new C.L.O.N.C. villain called Commander Sassafras confronted them. This red-faced rascal really meant business and the Super Moshis suddenly found themselves fending off deadly space cannonballs with lightning fast blasts of goo! Thanks to their incredibly Super reflexes and goo-firing prowess, our masked heroes managed to defeat Sassafras in an epic battle. But there was no time for high fives because the second Sassafras scarpered a familiar face appeared on the escape pod's monitor. It was Dr. Strangeglove! And this time he was surrounded by his villainous cronies, including Sweet Tooth, Big Chief Tiny Head and the mysterious, rubber-glove wearing leader of C.L.O.N.C. Strangeglove was just about to tell the Super Moshis about C.L.O.N.C.'s latest scheme when he was interrupted by his bad-tempered boss. The shadowy scoundrel was still annoyed with Strangeglove for failing to dispose of the Super Moshis AND for messing up his last attempt to destroy Monstro City. As he pounded his yellow rubber glove on the C.L.O.N.C. conference table this naughty critter explained that his magnifying Doom Ray would soon melt Mount Sillimanjaro and flood the entire world of Moshi. Oh no! And who is that mystery critter with the yellow rubber glove? Any guesses? Perhaps we'll find out next time in the final part of our story! Could this be the end? Will the Super Moshis stop C.L.O.N.C.? Same place, smae Moshi magazine. It's the final countdown! Category:Stories